


Stack of Boxes

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Purimgifts 2015 [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Burkes receive an unexpected shipment of boxes addressed to Baby Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stack of Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



“El?” Peter calls out from the front door. “Were you expecting a bunch of packages?”

“I think it’s time for the next shipment of K-cups from Amazon. Why?” El responds from the kitchen, and she smiles at Neal. “Mommy has to make sure she has coffee, right?” Neal squeals happily. 

“These don’t look like K-cups. Plus, they’re all addressed to ‘Baby Neal’,” Peter says. He walks into the kitchen with a tall stack of boxes in his arm, setting them down on the island. Neal immediately grabs for one of them. 

“I don’t think that means he needs to open them himself,” El says, taking it from Neal. “Why does it say ‘Baby Neal’ Burke #3? Are there other Baby Neal Burkes I should know about?” 

“Not to my knowledge,” Peter says. “The other ones have numbers on them, too. Looks like 1-8.”

El purses her lips. “Hanukkah? It does start tomorrow night.” 

“I guess it must be,” Peter says. 

“Maaaa!” Neal shouts reaching for the package that El took, making ‘gimme’ hands. “Maaaaa!”

“Yes, it’s yours, but not for a few more nights,” El tells him. “Four more dinners first.” 

Neal says “Maa,” sounding rather dejected, and pats the island in front of him. 

“Do you think you should open the first one for him?” El asks Peter. “Just to make sure?” 

“I’ll take it out back while you’re putting him to bed tonight,” Peter says. 

“You think I’m being paranoid.” 

“I think you’re being understandably cautious,” Peter says, rather judiciously. 

El shakes her head. “You’re very diplomatic. Did that come with the promotion or with fatherhood?” 

“It’s a mystery.”

“Maa?” Neal asks, reaching for the box again, this time looking at Peter and smiling. 

“He thinks you’re more likely to give in,” El says. “Could that be because you are?” 

“Yeah, yeah. He knows I’m a soft touch,” Peter says. “Must be the name.”


End file.
